Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon
The Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon is a large dungeon found beneath the desert town of Pollnivneach. Players can access part of the dungeon during the Smoking Kills quest and the full dungeon after completing the quest. The area was released on 5 June 2008. The dungeon can be entered by climbing down a well in the centre of Pollnivneach. Unlike the Morytania Slayer Tower and Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, a dwarf multicannon can be used in this dungeon. Warning: This dungeon is full of smoke, like the nearby Smoke Dungeon, and players must wear a smoke protection item (either masked earmuffs, a slayer helmet, or a full slayer helmet) or they will periodically suffer 200 damage from the smoke. A standard (or full) slayer helmet is most recommended, as it provides protection from the smoke and from the effects of some Slayer monsters in the dungeon. It is strongly recommended that players avoid using Void Knight equipment in this dungeon. The smoke makes wearing the helms impractical. Without the helm, the equipment's set effect will not activate, and so other armour with higher defensive abilities is recommended instead. A teleport such as a ring of slaying, a Teleport to House with a POH in Pollnivneach or a Pollnivneach teletab after Love Story is very useful for quick access to the dungeon How to get there There are many ways to get inside the dungeon. Here are a few of them: * Using a ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona. The fastest and most efficient way to get there, though this requires completion of Smoking Kills. * Use the desert amulet to teleport to Nardah, take carpet to Pollniveach. * If a player's house is in Pollnivneach, they can use Teleport to House or the tablet to get there. Another way to get there, useful if the player has not done Smoking Kills. Additionally, if the player has done the Love Story quest, a house tablet can be chipped to teleport there, regardless of the player's house location. * Using the magic carpets, players can pay a fee or ride freely (using the ring of charos) to Pollnivneach. * Using the Bandit Camp's lodestone, players walk east to Pollnivneach or enter the Smokey Well. This will make you take some damage from the desert heat unless a Waterskin or an Enchanted water tiara are used. ** Players can enter the Smoke Dungeon via Smokey well by using the Bandit Camp's lodestone. Players will run west and go to the small dead-end south of the boss room during Desert Treasure. They will then go into the small dark hole and end up west from the rope at Pollnivneach. Tour of the dungeon Upper level 1) Southern chamber. This contains the entrance from/exit to Pollnivneach. The ghost of Catolax is here, and a player who is wearing a ghostspeak amulet can speak with him. To the west of the chamber is a path to the Smoke Dungeon. 2) Central chamber. This area is filled with non-aggressive level 91 mighty banshees. Players should wear either a slayer helmet or a set of masked earmuffs, to protect against both the smoke and the monsters' screams. 3) Northern chamber. During the Smoking Kills quest, this room contains the level 134 Banshee Mistress, which the player must fight. The masked earmuffs are vital for this fight. She has four insectoid assassins, who attack using ranged when her health gets low and she calls out, "Minions, assist me!". The Protect from Melee prayer is recommended until the insectoid assassins attack, whereupon Protect from Ranged is worthwhile. 4) Stairs chambers. These four chambers contain stairs down to the lower level. Lower level 5) Stairs chambers. These four chambers contain stairs up to the upper level. 6) Central chamber. Many level 96 aberrant spectres are here. They are not aggressive. A slayer helmet is almost absolutely necessary for players wishing to fight the spectres, since it is the only item that protects against both the smoke and the monsters' stench. The chamber also contains some water sources and a lesser Summoning obelisks. 7) Cave crawler caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 138 monstrous cave crawler inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 112 cave crawlers. They are poisonous, so players should carry a poison defence like anti-poison potions. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports a player to the cave crawler cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 8) Basilisk caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 138 basilisk boss inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 110 basilisks. They are not aggressive. Players should wield a mirror shield when fighting these creatures. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the basilisk cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 9) Turoth caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 132 mightiest turoth inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 126-133 turoths. They are not aggressive. Players should use a leaf-bladed weapon or the Slayer Dart spell when fighting these creatures. High levelled turoths (87-89) reside in the second cavern, though some level 87/88 turoths reside in the first cavern. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the turoth cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 10) Kurask caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 138 kurask overlord inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 112 kurasks. Players should use a leaf-bladed weapon or the Slayer Dart spell when fighting these creatures. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the kurask cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! Portals The four portals in the lower level lead directly caverns in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, as described above. Using them is one of the fast methods to get into this dungeon. It is an especially fast way if using a ring of slaying, as using the ring's teleport to Sumona in Pollnivneach is a quick way to get to the Desert Slayer Dungeon and thus the portals. However, if using a ring of slaying, then the Rellekka Slayer Caves teleport to the entrance to these caves is an ultimately faster way to get into the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, and not requiring the use of a modified Slayer headpiece. However, without 81 Agility, the portals will be much faster to reach deeper in monsters rather than running in the twists and bends of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Boss fights The four outer sets of caves on the lower level are shielded by mystic barriers. After completing Smoking Kills, each set of caves contains a boss monster, and crossing the barrier starts a boss fight. Whenever a boss is killed, a bonus 1,000 Slayer experience is earned. After the boss fight, its caves are filled with the boss's associated monsters. Players are prevented from using the whole cavern; rocks will prevent the player from escaping via portal, and will be holed up in the first cavern of that monster's room. Note: * You can only kill each boss once. * If players are willing to fight them, they are given a warning to be ready to fight the boss. Make sure you have your equipment! * Upon defeating the boss, you will end up right outside the room. Make sure if you are ranging, without Ava's devices, to pick up your bolts. * If you kill a boss during a Slayer assignment of its respective monster (e.g., kill the mighty turoth when on a turoth Task) will not receive additional Slayer experience. ** However the boosts (accuracy, strength, magic and ranged) that the (full) slayer helmet, black mask, hexcrest and focus sight normally provide on Slayer tasks do apply in these fights. Monstrous cave crawler (level 138) Perhaps the hardest of the 4 bosses due to its unusual poison effects. The attacks of the monstrous cave crawler will poison and lower the player's resistance to poison rapidly, so that the poison damage increases over time, starting with an initial damage of six, similar to Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter. Anti-poison does not last as long due to the corrosive poison, in one or two poison hits a super antipoison will be nullfied.. Therefore, it is essential to bring several anti-poison potions or two super anti-poison potions, extra strong anti-poison potions, or super strong anti-poison potions. An anti-poison totem is ineffective. Poison purge is a great way to turn this powerful poison into an advantage. Combat related stats are rapidly lowered by the corrosive poison (as of EoC, stats are no longer lowered) - Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, and Agility. Super restores or super sets are highly recommended. Use the Protect from Missiles prayer. Normal melee combat works well here. Basilisk boss (level 96) To fight the basilisk boss, Protect from Magic is strongly recommended as it can hit high and quite often even with high magic defence armour. Even with prayer protection, restore potions or super restore potions are also advised as the boss WILL drastically reduce stats during the fight. Since it is a basilisk, remember to bring a mirror shield. Activate Protect from magic before stepping through the gate as the boss instantly attacks. The boss has a very high Defence so prepare for a long battle, depending on your level. Extra prayer potions are recommended as is a super attack potion (prayer potions can be replaced by super restore potions). Mightiest turoth (level 138) The mightiest turoth should be fought using Protect from Melee, and is immune to all standard attacks excluding those made with the following: leaf-bladed spear, leaf-bladed sword, broad arrows, broad-tipped bolts, or the Slayer Dart spell. It will spawn four level 89 swarming turoths as you fight; these also attack you. There are several safe spots that may be used during the fight if you choose to range or mage. Kurask overlord (level 138) The kurask overlord is best fought using the Protect from Melee prayer and is immune to all standard attacks excluding those made with the following: leaf-bladed spear, leaf-bladed sword, broad arrows, broad-tipped bolts, or the Slayer Dart spell. It will spawn several kurask minions during the fight. You may ignore the minions as the battle will end when you defeat the overlord. There are several safe spots that may be used during the fight if you choose to range or mage. It's still highly recommended to use Protect from Melee when safespotting as a Kurask minion will attack you from your safespot. Personalities * Catolax Monsters Smoking Kills * Banshee Mistress (level 134; During Smoking Kills only) * Insectoid assassin (level 141; During Smoking Kills only) * Mighty banshee (level 130) * Aberrant spectre (level 112) Desert Slayer Dungeon miniquest * Monstrous cave crawler (level 138) * Basilisk boss (level 138) * Mightiest turoth (level 38) * Swarming turoth (level 89) * Kurask overlord (level 138) * Kurask minion (level 90) After miniquest * Turoth (levels 123, 126, 127, 130, 133) * Kurask (level 112) * Cave crawler (level 112) * Basilisk (levels 100, 110) Trivia * When examining the strange objects in the aberrant spectre area, the period was missing at the end of the examine option. This was fixed. * Despite the boss residing in the caverns, you can only see the lesser, more basic versions of that monster, not the boss until you enter the room. * Sumona is in charge of the mystic portals. This is when you finish Smoking Kills, she lowers the mystic barriers to allow you to pass through, giving you access to the bottom floor. * When playing in the highest detail mode in both OpenGL and DirectX, there is a chance to get a rendering bug in the entire dungeon, that requires you to reload the RuneScape Client and in some cases a restart of the entire browser. This will not happen in Software Mode. * A small part of the dungeon can be seen from the Creature Creation minigame dungeon where the Jubster is, when using the orb of oculus. The same can be done from the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon. fi:Desert Slayer Dungeon nl:Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon Category:Pollnivneach Category:Slayer Category:Quest locations Category:Kharidian Desert